The help
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi is Yami's new servant but Yami definitely didn't expect this rude, loud, boy. And he NEVER expected to fall in love with him! But will he love him back?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea came to me while I was reading **bloods melody be EgyptsBlackRose (Awesome story awesome author.)** I don't know how I got this from that but hey; hopefully it'll be a good story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I do not own the help. If I did would I be on this site?

Chapter 1 (Poor little rich boy)

Yami stood angrily in his room waiting on his parents to finish their business and tell him their important news. He looked around his room to distract himself. Of course he was not surprised to see it was the same as always.

Everything in his room was gold, black or red. His walls were red and his four poster king sized bed was made of rosewood wood like his floors and most of his furniture and had a gold canopy and red sheets. Across from his bed was his 50" flat screen and to the left of his bed were his golden bedside dressers. In the far left corner was his walk in closet, which was as big as a few of the larger guest bedrooms. In the far right corner was his bathroom which was like a normal master bathroom but bigger. A book shelf that stretched to the ceiling stood on one side of his bed while a dresser with a gold lamp and a red alarm clock was on the other side. There was also a huge balcony in his room and from it he could see the rest of the house and a few shops and people beyond the tree line. This may all sound impressive but it was very normal for a person of his status and age where he lived.

He knew whatever news his parents would give him must be important if they were personally telling him which was something that almost never happened and when it did, it was usually bad news. Since he was a child all the major events in his life were witnessed, recorded, praised, and planned by the help. The only thing his parents did was supply the budget because they were always too busy to do any planning or even to care about it themselves. "I bet if I die my parents would just give some money for a funeral they wouldn't even show up at."

Yami was a rich young boy and could have anything (or anyone for that matter) he wanted. He was very short but handsome with black hair that had red tips and blonde bangs, some of which stood up. He was slightly muscular which was ironic since he almost never worked out in the home gym or any other gym. He had everything you needed to be a young bachelor. He had the money, the looks, the charm, and the confidence. Now if only he could find someone who wasn't a complete backstabbing bitch, he would be all set.

Yami turned to see the door to his room open and his parents enter. His father was a tall, muscular man who had black hair with subtle blonde highlights. As always he was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. He always wore a suit. Yami didn't even think he knew what jeans and T-shirts were. Once again, a normal thing for where he lived for a person of his father's status. A Bluetooth was in his ears and phones, pagers, and all other devices for contacting him were on his hip. The smile he always wore reminded Yami of agent K from Men In Black.

His mother followed quickly behind her husband. She was a short woman who had blonde hair with red bangs and green eyes. She was very slender with no stomach at all but that was no surprise since they lived in LA, where it was a crime for a girl to wear anything above a size zero. LA was the place Yami referred to as "Home of the anorexic, the back stabbers, and the surgically altered." She wore an emerald green dress that went to her knees and strappy high heels, obviously to show off her legs.

Yami hated his mother, or she should say his stepmother, who was only five years older than him and "ironically" looked a lot like his mother did. The only difference was that he had gotten his crimson eyes from his mother, which is why he was so proud of them. She had on the smile that won everyone over, well, everyone except for Yami. If his dad wasn't in the room, she'd probably sneer at him and flip him off, but she wouldn't do that with his dad in his room. She would act like a sweet innocent girl instead of the cold hearted bitch Yami knew she really was.

When his dad spoke he could already tell he wouldn't like the news but as always, would be forced to go along with it and act as if it didn't bother him in any way. 'Yami, we have hired a new staff member today, and he will be here to start working in three days.' Yami gave his father a why-do-I-care look, not caring about how rude this look was. As usual, his evil step mother wanted to do the honors in giving the bad news that would upset him. 'Vivian, your personal servant, has been fired today. She is the one who will be replaced.'

Yami's eyes narrowed at his father and step mother. 'What did she do to be fired? I do not remember her doing anything wrong!' Yami's father gave his son a look that told him to control his temper so he pretended to get it under control. Meanwhile, inside of him was pure turmoil and chaos at the news. Yami had liked Vivian, as if she were a sister to him, or the mother he always wished he could trade for the evil step mom he had.

His stepmother shrugged. 'She has said that we do not pay attention to you! Of all the hurtful things to say!' His step mother gave a pout and instantly Yami understood. Vivian had told Yami's step mom that and she knew that Yami liked Vivian. She would look for any excuse to get her fired and she had finally found one.

Yami's eyes became wide with fury and he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. 'That's because you don't pay attention to me! I see you for ten minutes each year, maybe! This is actually the longest I've ever seen you at one time! So now we fire people when they tell the truth, is that how it is now?'

Yami's father gave him another stern look. 'Yami, stop this right now! You are behaving like a child! She is fired and the new servant will be coming in three days! There is nothing you can do, my decision is final!'

Yami glared at his parents before pushing past them both and leaving the room. He walked down the white hallways until he reached the garage. Grabbing a set of keys, he took one of his dad's cars, the red Chevrolet Corvet z06. He knew his dad would be angry when he saw he took it but he didn't care. "Let him get as mad as he wants! Then maybe he'll know how I feel for a change!"

He drove around, looking for somewhere to go and breaking every speed limit in the process on purpose. He would just have his dad pay if a cop stopped him. That was another thing to make him angry, another thing that would only make him angrier. Angering his dad was Yami's only form of revenge.

Xxx

A boy who looked about thirteen but was really nineteen sat on his bed. He had black hair with red tips and blonde bangs. His childish face had rosy cheeks and full red lips. His build was more feminine than most boys and had the curves to show for it. He was very short with slender legs and most would describe him as cute for all of this alone. His favorite feature though, and probably his best were his eyes. Beautiful amethyst eyes that it seemed only he had. They were usually big and innocent, and while they were normally paired with a look of happiness, they were now paired with a look of sadness.

Yugi Mouto sat quietly in his room as he listened to his parents argue. "Of course as soon as they go out to a photo-shoot or something they'll be the happy couple the public wants them to be." Yugi heard something break in frustration downstairs. He looked up as a maid came into his room to straighten it but sent her away. He waved her off telling her to come back later and she left him with her head down. He wanted to be alone, so no one would see him so weak sad and pitiful.

He began to look around for something to do so he could distract himself. He was laying on his white king sized bed which had purple pillow. His walls were also purple and his furniture was white or gold. He had two gold bed side dressers stood on either side of his bed. One had a white lamp and the other was bare except for a kindle fire. He hated having to have physical books because he never read one at a time and they became such a pain to haul around with him. His purple dressers with handles made of solid gold stood side by side and took up his entire left wall and on the next wall beside them was a full length mirror. His bathroom was in the center of his right wall and further back into it was his closet. Both separately were as big as a small house. He had a TV above his dressers but he almost never used it and he usually used the dance floor in the corner if his room instead. Yugi loved to dance, and he was great at it too.

Yugi normally didn't listen to his parents' arguments, but since this one concerned him, he made it the exception. His father yelled about how he was 'A spoiled rotten kid who needs discipline! Anyways I've already set it up so shut the hell up about it!' Yugi heard something else break as he listened to his parents.

Yugi in no way was spoiled rotten, in fact he was quite humble and nice. His father though saw him as an arrogant bastard. It was more of the fact that he got more attention from his mom that he did actually, but Yugi's dad never let his mom know that.

His mom loved her son with all her heart and always had. His father had never had to share attention with anyone until Yugi came along. He instantly hated the child and even tried to drown him when he was a kid, though he denied the accusation as soon as it was brought up and threatened Yugi to keep him quiet.

These fights between his parents happened almost every night and they usually ended with his dad leaving the house to go somewhere and his mom crying. "Even more reason to hate the bastard." He thought. He listened as the fight became louder and louder.

Just that morning, Yugi's dad had announced that Yugi would be a personal servant to some rich, arrogant kid here in LA. Of course this had been the first Yugi's mom had heard the news as well so she immediately became angry. She sent Yugi upstairs to his room as always but it did nothing to prevent the sound.

Sighing Yugi left his room and went downstairs to stop his parents before it became too violent. When he got downstairs he could see the both of them and was momentarily frozen in shock. He heard it before he saw it really. His dad was over his mother and the shocked expression in his blue eyes was one of hatred a few seconds ago and it was quickly returning to the hatred now. His mother was on the floor clutching her cheek, which had a red mark and her red hair was covering her face and her green eyes. Yugi could still see the tears on her cheeks though.

Of all the fights, there was shouting, furniture breaking and even threatening but never once had his dad hit Yugi's mom. Never, it just didn't happen until now. Yugi ran over to his mother who was crying and telling Yugi she was ok, but she clearly was not ok. His mother may have won eight Emmys but she still could not fool her son now.

Yugi's dad came so close he could smell his breath. "Alcohol… that explains it." Yugi's dad was usually abusive when drunk, but that abuse was usually directed towards Yugi. Still, Yugi preferred it be directed towards him instead of his mother. Yugi father raised a hand to hit Yugi but thought of something better. He smiled evilly and pushed Yugi into a wall. His father smirked up at him and then started to beat the hell out of his mother while he watched. Yugi wanted to help her so bad but he was too scared. Scared of making it worse on her, scared of making it worse on him, scared of his dad. Too scared to do anything but stare like the frightened kid he was. And of course when anything like this happened, the help just happened to stay out of the room.

The irony is everyone envied Yugi, with his two movie star parents who were so famous and loved. They envied how they loved each other so much. They didn't know that both Yugi had laser scar removals every Saturday morning and it looked like next time, his mom would be joining him. Yugi remembered once when he asked why she didn't just get rid of his father. She sighed and told him they needed him for reasons he wouldn't understand. All he did for them was give them grief and sorrows.

Yugi hugged himself and cried silently as he watched his mother being attacked, wishing and praying that someone could help him. That someone could help the both of them get away. But of course he knew he was just wasting his time on these thoughts.

AN: OMG really sad chapter I know but the next one is going to be funny! I cannot wait to see how this story goes! **Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The awesome news is that I want to update quick, so that means this is not going to be a story I start, hate, and then drop! YAY FOR GOOD IDEAS I CAN STICK WITH! **Yugi major ooc in this chap! We get to see how these two react to each other during different parts of the day.**

Meetings

Yami stood in his room impatiently like he had three days ago, only he was now waiting for his new servant. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes, pacing furiously the whole time and it didn't help that he had already been in a bad mood to begin with. Finally a young boy walked in and Yami glared at him. 'You're late!' The boy had Yami's hair and pale skin but was shorter and had large amethyst eyes instead of Yami's crimson. To Yami's surprise, the boy rolled his eyes at him! No one had ever treated him with such disrespect. He stared shocked for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a glare that Yugi didn't seem to care about.

'Like I give a damn about being late to do the stuff you're too lazy to do yourself! I'll be anywhere you aren't for the day if you need me. Bye, please if you need anything, ask someone else to get it for you, lazy rich boy.' Yami stared at the boy in shock and disbelief, not believing what he had just heard. The help was never this disrespectful and rude! First he walks in late, and then insults him and now he's walking out on him! No, that would NOT happen! Yami grabbed Yugi's arm as he was about to leave. When Yugi felt the hand on him, he couldn't help but think of his father. On impulse he turned around and punched Yami in the nose.

Yami was now on the floor in pain. He stared at the glaring boy in pure shock and furry. He looked at him as if Yami had done something wrong! 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH?' Yami held his now bleeding nose. Yugi looked up at him furiously. 'NEVER touch me! Ever!' With that Yugi stormed out of the room leaving a shocked and bleeding Yami behind.

Xxx

When Yami had confirmed that his nose wasn't broken and finally stopped the blood flow, he went to go find Yugi. He found the boy talking on the phone in a hallway, leaning against the wall. He didn't know why but he hid himself from Yugi's view to listen. To his surprise, Yugi was talking about him, and the things he was saying weren't too nice either!

'Yeah I know I hate his guts already… His name is Yami I think… What does he look like? He looks like one of those arrogant rich bitches who think he can have any girl he wants! That's what he looks like… He grabbed me when I tried to leave his room, so I punched him in the nose… I HOPE I BROKE IT! I WISHED I HAD PUNCHED HIM HARDER!'

Yami narrowed his eyes and went to stand in front of Yugi with his eyes narrowed. Yugi looked uncaring and unconcerned but hung up. Although the words he hung up the phone with could have been nicer. 'Joey, I'll have to call you back, the king of bitches is glaring at me like he owns me or something... Bye calls you later.' With that, Yugi put away his phone and stared up bored at Yami. Yami snarled at the boy in front of him, angry that he had been talked about in such a way. 'Listen to me you little bastard! I'll have you fired if you keep this up!'

Yugi laughed a cold cruel laugh with no happiness of humor in it anywhere. Yugi looked up to Yami, and this time he had a smirk of his own. 'Please, do me the favor! Fire me, see if I care! Even if I stay here, I get to have fun making your life a living hell! I can't lose here rich bitch, so what are you gonna do about it?'

Yami looked like he was about to hit the boy, but then he calmed down slightly. 'Can you at least tell me your name?' Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden niceness but then narrowed at Yami, obviously not trusting him. 'Yugi.' Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Do you have a last name?' Yugi slowly shook his head no and Yami sighed in frustration and irritation.

Yami walked over and looked down at Yugi 'So let me get this straight! You're a rude, loud mouthed, violent, and crazy boy who can't even tell me his last name? Does that about sum you up?' Yugi glared but then to Yami's surprise looked up at him with large, innocent eyes. When he spoke he sounded childish and sweeter than honey. Too bad his words weren't as innocent as the rest of him looked right now.

'So let me get this straight? You're a rude evil arrogant son of a bitch who has no respect for anyone but yourself and has to hire someone to do everything for you. You're the type of guy who thinks you own people like me and that everyone should fall down and worship you like you're some kind of Pharaoh. Does that about sum you up' Yugi glared and sneered at Yami and he spat the last word at him. 'pharaoh?' With that, Yugi left, storming off to go anywhere but there with an enraged Yami staring at his back in anger.

Xxx

The next morning, Yugi had to wake the pharaoh. He tried shaking, yelling and hitting but none of them worked. Somehow he slept through them all. It was like he was saying I refuse to move, and that made Yugi mad. Yugi's eyes narrowed and he went to go get two things. Yugi put in the earplugs and stuck the horn as far into Yami's ear as possible and pressed the button for a full minute. During that minute Yami had jumped up and out of the bed, surprised and shouting at his wake up call for the day. When the air horn assault was done, Yugi threw a bucket of freezing cold ice water on top of Yami. Yami looked ready to murder Yugi.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THE WATER FOR?' Yugi smirked at Yami's angered expression. 'To make sure you were awake. It worked, now you're up.' Yami looked to see his bed messy and his floor wet from the water. 'Clean this up now!' Yugi threw the metal bucket at Yami which hit Yami in the head. He was now holding his forehead like he had been holding his nose the previous day while Yugi left the room saying 'You've got arms, stop being a lazy son of a bitch and do it yourself, Pharaoh!'

Xxx

Yami sat in his room mad, impatient, and hungry waiting for his lunch which Yugi was supposed to have brought to him over ten minutes ago! Suddenly the door opened and Yugi entered with his food glaring at Yami as usual as he carried the food over on a tray. 'You're late again! Why are you even here! You're lazy and good for nothing!'

Suddenly Yugi delicately set down the food with a serene and calm face. He picked up the hot tea… and splashed it in Yami's face making him cry out in pain. Yugi took one of the bowls of food and smashed it into Yami's face, coating Yami with his own lunch which was all still very, very hot. 'Here you go your majesty! And just so you know, I'm not lazy I just hate when people push off work onto others when they could do it themselves! All of the things I and everyone else here does for you can be done you yourself! So don't you ever call me lazy, _pharaoh, _because you're the laziest and worst person I've ever met! And believe me when I say, that means A LOT!'

Yugi once again stormed out of Yami's room, leaving a once again in pain Yami to think about his words and about Yugi. Who was this boy who was telling him off? Why was he so rude? Doesn't he know he could get fired? He didn't really seem to want the job in the first place. So why did he take it?

AN: Awwww Yugi gave Yami a booboo! Anyways, yes this is how Yugi will act to Yami for a while because I am the authoress and that's how I wanted it to be. Can't update again today for a while because I have to go get my hairs did. Thank you all for reading this story! Till next time, see ya! **R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This would have been up a LOT earlier, but I was out all day so here it is now! I'm on the third chapter so it's official. I'M NOT DUMPING THIS STORY! YAY :D

Truce

Yami's wakeup call this morning was just as bad if not worse than his wakeup call yesterday. Yugi had taken it upon himself to get nose plugs this time and take the dirtiest, most stinking, piece of laundry that had been sitting in a dank corner for three years and place it over Yami's nose. Well… at least that was the original plan. Yami just happened to open his mouth for a snore, so instead of his nose, Yami got the dirty boxers in his mouth… and they weren't his boxers either.

Once Yami had jumped out of bed, he was hit by another bucket of water, only this one had ice in it that hit him in the face. Yami still hadn't looked to see who did this all but he honestly didn't need to. There was only one person he knew that was so disrespectful. And honestly, between him and the devil, right now Yami would have preferred to see the devil when he looked up.

"Rise and shine sleeping ugly. Get your ass out the bed before I throw the bucket at you again, and this time I won't throw it as lightly as I did yesterday.' With that friendly good morning, Yugi left and Yami got up, not even bothering to tell Yugi to clean up his mess. He knew that would probably make Yugi throw the bucket.

When Yami was dressed and ready, a butler brought him his breakfast to his room, but he stopped him before he could leave. 'The new servant Yugi, what do you know about him?' The man turned to him cautiously and looked like he was about to lie, but one look from Yami ended that idea. The butler sighed and answered.

'All I know about him sir is his last name, but that is a very powerful piece of information about the boy. He didn't even tell it to me really. I just saw it on the application that was filled out. Otherwise I probably wouldn't know it at all sir.' Yami looked at him confused though he knew it must be true since Yugi hadn't told him his last name. Though with Yugi, he could have just done that to be rude. He did a lot of that.

'And why is his last name so important?' The butler looked down as he answered. 'His last name sir is Mouto. He is the son of Damien and Tiara Mouto sir.' Yami quickly dismissed the butler and then smirked at the new information he had just learned. "You want to make my life hell Yugi? Two can play at that game!"

Xxx

Yugi was once again in the hall when Yami appeared in front of him and he was once again talking on the phone about him. 'I can't believe I have to do this either… I know I'm trying to get fired… Well push comes to shove I can always get him in a hospital… Like I give a dman about being sued… Well I can tell his parents are never around so it's not like they can press charges if they don't know anything… Why do I give him such a hard time? Ryou please, he has it so lucky! I'm just trying to teach this bitch that some people in the world won't worship him because of his last name.'

Yami appeared in front of Yugi smirking evilly. 'Hang up the phone Yugi, now.' Yugi kept on talking as if he hadn't heard. This is exactly what Yami expected him to do. 'Maybe you didn't hear me. I said hang up the phone now, Yugi Mouto.' Yugi stared at him wide eyed and then snarled at him. He looked like he was about ready to kill Yami slowly and painfully but he kept his voice very calm as he hung up the phone.

'Nice acting with your voice there. Although, what else do you expect from the son of two world famous actors.' Yugi snarled and then jumped on Yami, pinning him to the floor. He leaned in so his face was inches from Yami's and he was growling. 'How the hell do you know my last name you evil bastard?' Yami rolled the two of them so he was on top of Yugi and then to Yugi's surprise and confusion, Yami stood up.

Yugi looked at him confused and stood up with an untrusting look at Yami. 'Why are you here? And what did you mean by I was LUCKY when you were talking on the phone?' Yugi kept his mouth closed, refusing to answer any questions Yami asked. 'You know I could just call the paparazzi and tell them you are here. Imagine how that would be for your public image.'

Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami. 'Ok let me get something straight! I may have lost my accent, but I'm still from Brooklyn! That means that I don't give a damn about a public image and as I'm sure you of all people know Yami, making me mad will only result in you getting hurt! You LA boys may care what everyone thinks of you, but I'm not that self-conscious. I like myself enough not to need others approval.'

Yami narrowed his eyes. He was determined to find Yugi's weakness, his flaw, the one thing that would break him. And he would find it no matter what! 'So why did you say I was lucky?' Yugi scoffed at the question that he thought was very retarded. 'I said that because you are lucky! You really do not know how good you have it here, now do you?'

Yami had heard a lot from Yugi, but him saying he was LUCKY? That was something Yami would not take. Yami glared at Yugi and his words became angrier and louder by each word he said. 'You think I'm lucky? My parents don't give a damn about me but I'm lucky! MY STEP MOM HATES MY GUTS AND MAKES MY LIFE HELL BUT I'M LUCKY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME, CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE THAT!'

'SORRY, I'M TOO BUSY HEARING MY MOM BEING YELLED AT BY MY JEALOUS ATTENTION SEAKING DAD! I'M TOO BUSY BEING ABUSED BY HIM WHEN HE'S DRUNK! I'M TOO BUSY HAVING LAZER SCAR REMOVAL EVERY SATURDAY MORNING! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I'M TOO BUSY TELLING THE PAPARAZZI ABOUT MY HAPPY FAMILY AND MY LOVING PARENTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD **THAT **IS FOR **ME **YAMI? DO YOU?'

The words came out of Yugi before he could stop them but what was strange was that he didn't regret it. "I guess I needed someone to vent to, even if it was Yami." Yami was now staring wide eyed and shocked at Yugi who was more enraged now than ever before. Yami honestly thought he saw the fires of hell in Yugi's eyes. Both boys knew that each other's life was messed up now. Yugi looked like he was going to hit something and Yami was really afraid that Yugi's target would be his face. Luckily for Yami though the target was a wall. Sadly, Yugi's fist went through so now someone would have to fix that and… wait a minute…

'How come you can hurt me, punch through a wall so you can obviously fight, and yell at the top of your lungs, but from what you said you can't hurt your father.' Yami watched terrified as Yugi made another hole in the wall beside his first. Yami was curious now. 'How about a deal, you tell me this and I will tell you anything you want to know about me. It doesn't matter how private, embarrassing, or degrading it is.'

Yugi turned and glared at Yami but then sighed and rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes tight and when he opened them he looked so sad and broken that even Yami wanted to help him by any means necessary. He slid down the wall and stopped when he hit the floor. Yami didn't know why but he sat down beside him. 'I won't hurt him. Not because I don't want to, believe me I do. My dad made a threat to me the first time I tried and he follows through on his promises. He told me that if I ever tried to fight back, he would beat the hell out of my mom for it… It's already happened once in front of my very eyes. I'm not willing to watch it happen again.'

Yami watched as silent tears rolled down Yugi's face. He acted so mean and evil but he wasn't mad at Yami, he was just angry at his dad. Even if taking it out on Yami was not the right way to handle it, at least Yami now sort of understood why he did it.

'Well, a promise is a promise, so any questions?' Yami was silently hoping Yugi had none, but if he did Yami would answer truthfully. 'What happened to your real mom?' Yami froze at Yugi question. He held his breath as the memory came back.

Yami took some deep breaths and when he spoke, Yami's voice was slightly shaking. 'She was murdered. When she was walking home one day, someone pushed her in an ally. They were trying to rape her but she screamed. One bullet to the head cut her off… A year later I get this anorexic bitch as a mother who's my age and looks exactly like my mom. I get a reminder of my real mom every time I look at my step mom's face.'

'I guess neither of us have had a happy life exactly.' Yami had another question for Yugi, but he didn't know if he would answer willingly. 'Why do you take your anger out on ME? There are so many other ways to relieve the stress but you just beat me to a pulp!'

Yugi looked away and refused to answer. Yami sighed out of frustration. 'Yugi, what will it take for you to answer the question?' Yugi looked up and stared at Yami. 'I want to be fired. Fire me, and I'll answer any question you ask me.'

Yami sighed knowing he couldn't do that. 'Yugi, don't you think I would have fired you by now if I could? Whoever signed you up for this has you under a contract. I'm not allowed to fire you and you're not allowed to quit.'

Yugi looked away, slowly absorbing the new information. He suddenly took the pack of cigarettes from Yami and lit one. Yami could tell by the coughing that Yugi had never smoked before, but that didn't seem to stop Yugi.

While Yugi was smoking, Yami suddenly took the cigarette and ground it out. 'It's an unhealthy habit.' He muttered when he saw the look on Yugi's face. Yugi sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. Yami could see he was clearly pissed so he didn't say anything. And he definitely didn't expect Yugi to answer his question.

'You remind me of him… my brother. His name was Atemu and he used to protect me from our dad. But then he ran away and left me… I guess I'm still mad about him abandoning me like he did. You look like him except he had a tan.' More silent tears started traveling down Yugi's face. Yami didn't know why but he wiped them away… Why did he do that? They were both asking the question as they looked into each other's eyes.

They were confused. Yugi was confused why he answered the question. Yami was surprised he had wiped away Yugi's tears. And as the two boys looked into each other's eyes, they both wondered why they had the sudden urge to kiss…

AN: First let me say that I am SOOOOO sorry. This was supposed to be up a while ago but my computer decided to stop working… Oh well, it's up now!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK! I am going to be updating like mad today! I feel like I have to make up for all the time I couldn't do anything so today everything is being updated!

Frenimes

Yugi entered Yami's room and woke him up by shaking his shoulder. When Yami woke up he did not feel any water on him. He sat up and saw Yugi frowning down at him. 'No torture this morning?' Yugi rolled his eyes at the question. 'Going swimming...' Yugi muttered and left with a pair of Yankees swim trunks in his hands.

When Yugi left, Yami couldn't help but think about yesterday… When he looked into Yugi's eyes he wanted to kiss him so badly. God he would have loved to. Just as he was about to a maid walked around the corner and the moment was broken. Yugi and Yami, blushing fiercely, quickly jumped up and walked away. If she hadn't come around the corner when she did…

Yami decided to let him swim and got up to take a shower and get dressed. When he was done he went downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal. When his chef came out of the kitchen to see what he wanted for breakfast he saw the cereal.

'Who made that for you Yami?' Yami looked up at him after swallowing the mouthful of cereal in his mouth. 'I made it.' The chef looked at him with complete shock and disbelief in his eyes. 'Is there something wrong?' The chef partially unfroze at Yami's question and tried to regain his composure. 'Forgive me sir Yami it's just that… you've never done that before…' Yami stared up at him. Was it really so weird for him to make his own breakfast?

Yami didn't have time to think about the question much more when the doorbell rang. He shoved the last bite of cereal in his mouth and stood with it in his hands. 'Yami, what are you doing?' Yami looked confused at his chef. 'I'm going to put this in the sink and then answer the door what else?' Yami left the room to do just that while his chef stared at him with shock. Yami never put his own dishes in the sink or answered doors.

Xxx

When Yami got to the door, he saw his door man open it. The boy at the door had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked down at Yami surprised but then relaxed. 'Sorry, I'm here to see Yugi… you kind of look like him except the eyes.' When the boy spoke he had a Brooklyn accent. 'Of course, he's in the pool. I'll show you.'

'The pool? I thought he was the personal servant to some stuck up rich boy who lives here?' Yami walked towards the pool with the boy following him. 'Well what is your name?' The blonde walked up beside him. 'It's Joey and you?'

'I'm the "stuck up rich boy" and I let him have some swim time, since he didn't injure me to wake me up this morning.' Joey stopped and Yami turned around to see him staring at him, eyes widened in shock. Then they turned to eyes of understanding and a slight smile appeared on his mouth. 'Yugi sometimes judges people before getting to know them. He wasn't all too happy when he was signed up for this so he was trying to get fired.'

Yami nodded in understanding and continued to lead Joey to the pool. When they got to the door, Joey stayed in while Yami went out to get Yugi. "Damn he looks good without a shirt. I wonder how he would look without… AHG! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Yami quickly grabbed a towel and called Yugi to get out of the Olympic sized pool.

'What did ya need now? I was only on lap fifteen!' Yami stared at him shocked. 'How many laps do you do?' Yugi grabbed the towel and dried his hair. 'I usually do twenty laps why?' Yami shook his head. 'No wonder you're so skinny.' Yugi smirked up at Yami. 'Nope this body is all natural.' Yami stared down at him surprised.

'You have to work out or something?' Yami looked down at the small teen who had just asked him the question. 'Not really but I guess I thought since you were swimming and all…' Yugi dried the rest of his body and Yami's eyes unconsciously followed the towel as it went all over Yugi's body. 'You thought I have to work out to stay like this. No, I just like to swim, that's all. By the way, why did you come to get me anyways?'

As Yugi looked up, Yami composed himself with an uncaring expression on his face. 'A blonde with brown eyes and a Brooklyn accent wants to see you. Do you know anyone like that?' And suddenly Yugi was running to the door.

'JOEY!' He cried as he saw his friend and hugged him. Joey chuckled at his friend. 'It amazing Yug. You can hug your friends as if you were five, and you can put someone twice as big as you in a hospital!' Yugi laughed and let go of Joey as Yami came over with a smile. Joey looked over to Yami. 'We kind of wanted to steal away Yugi for the day if that's ok with you.' Yami gave Joey a confused look when he realized what the blonde had said. 'We?'

'Me our friend Ryou, our friend Marik, and our boyfriends were going to kidnap him.' Yami was disappointed to hear that Yugi had a boyfriend but tried to keep it off his face. Yugi looked up at Joey confused. 'Ryou got a boyfriend? When did that happen, why didn't he tell me?'

'We were going to tell you at lunch! Anyways Yug now we just have to get you a boyfriend and then everyone will have someone! WAIT! I GOT A GREAT IDEA!' Yugi looked up at Joey scared. 'You can have Yami be your date for the day!' Both boys turned red and started gasping for air. 'What?' Yugi finally got out. 'I know great idea! I'll be in the front, it's casual so get dressed you two this is going to be so much fun!'

Xxx

When Yami opened the door with Yugi beside him twenty minutes later, he got a bid surprise. 'Bakura, Malik Seto! What are you three doing here!' The three boys stared at Yami. 'We were kidnapping a friend of our boyfriends' what are you doing here? And who is the midget?' Bakura asked after a few minutes.

Yugi walked over to Bakura and stomped on his foot then elbowed him in the gut. He turned to look at Ryou. 'Ryou, control your boyfriend because I can't be held responsible if he gets put in a hospital.' Bakura got up and glared at Yugi. 'Why you little piece of s-'Yugi kicked him in the jaw and donkey kicked him in the gut again.

Ryou sighed and went over to Bakura to help him up. Bakura looked over to Yami. 'How do you get him to work?' Yami scoffed. 'I learned the first day asking him to do something just results in me getting injured.'

And that is how the date started for the friends. Yami quickly discovered the couples. Ryou and Bakura obviously, Marik and Malik, Joey and Seto, and he and Yugi were friends. When they all got to the restaurant, Yugi and Yami went to the bathroom.

When they left, Joey turned to everyone with an evil grin. 'They like each other.' Marik looked at him confused. 'Yeah everyone but them knows that. So what's your point?' Joey leaned in and so did the others. 'I say we get them together. Yugi deserves someone and Yami seems available…' Joey looked over to Bakura Seto and Malik who nodded to say it was true. 'Great so we're getting them together! This is going to be fun!'

Xxx

When the two boys returned, everyone immediately began dropping hints and trying to get the two to talk. But when the two boys talked it was the bare minimum. They usually talked to their friends and tried not to speak to each other. Although everyone noticed that when they did talk to each other they blushed and wouldn't look each other in the eye.

Yugi left to go to the bathroom and soon after, Yami's phone rang with an important call. When the two left the table, everyone huddled together. Marik looked at everyone. 'Ok this is not working, there has to be a way to get them to talk!' Joey sighed; he did indeed have a plan. 'Ok guys, I have a plan A and a plan B. Let's just hope plan A works because they might not forgive us for plan B…' Joey went on to explain both plans and everyone was shocked at plan B, but they agreed that if that didn't work nothing would.

Xxx

Yami arrived at the table to see a grumbling Yugi who was glaring darkly down at the table. Only Yugi was the only one there. 'Hey Yugi where is everyone else?' Yugi looked up to see Yami. 'They decided to take a hike and leave us here! They bribed our waitress so we won't get our check either for another hour and a half!' Yami stared wide eyed at Yugi waiting for him to say it was a joke. 'Why did they do that?'

'Oh I know why they did it! They're-'Yugi realized what he was about to say and shut his mouth looking down with a fierce blush on his face. 'Yugi what are they doing?' Yugi once again looked up at Yami and sighed. 'I might be wrong but they have done this to me once before…' Yami motioned for Yugi to continue. 'They're playing matchmaker… and we're the two they're apparently trying to set up and get together.'

Yami stared at Yugi once again waiting for him to say it was a joke or for the hidden cameras to come out or SOMETHING! But it never came and Yami awkwardly slid into the seat across from Yugi in the booth. The two boys eventually started talking a little and found out they had a lot in common! They didn't know when, but at some point in time, Yugi went over to sit by Yami. At one point the both looked up at the same time.

There they were again. Staring into each other's eyes. Both wanting to kiss. Neither one knowing about the other's feelings. Neither one wanting to move out of fear of rejection. But eventually it became too much. Just as Yami was about to lean in to kiss Yugi…

'Sir, your check.' Both boys looked up blushing furiously as they paid the bill the blonde waitress had just handed them and walked off. Ironically as soon as they left, the gang was right back with them. Joey gave Bakura and Malik a signal.

Suddenly Yugi and Yami were being dragged in between two buildings by the two boys with hands over their mouths. When Yami had his face released, he started to curse more colorfully than anyone had ever heard.

'WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCHES! FIRST YOU LEAVE US AT THE FUCKING RESTAURAUNT AND NOW THIS SHIT! WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU DRAGGED US DOWN THIS SHITTY ALLY!' Joey smirked. 'Thought you might want us to do this in private.' And before either Yami or Yugi could say anything else, their heads were pushed together and their mouths met.

AN: Well that's one way to get two people to kiss. XD I was going to have this next chapter but I decided to put it up now. I might be able to pull out one more chapter tonight. No promises though.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow last chapter I wrote Yugi and Yami being forced to kiss… wow I'm either really cruel or really nice… I'll go with somewhere in between! **POLL ON MY PAGE CHECK IT OUT!**

The beginning of a difficult relationship

The shock of the kiss soon left the boys as they closed their eyes and began to move their lips. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck and Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist. Everyone stared at the boys wondering when they would come up for air but they both seemed just fine breathing through their noses.

Yugi moaned as Yami put his tongue in his mouth and began to explore Yugi. Yami found that Yugi tasted like chocolate as he continued to kiss him. Yami soon pushed Yugi's back against the wall of the restaurant they had just been in. Yugi didn't seem to mind at all and put his hands flat against Yami's chest and felt the muscle there.

Yugi deepened the kiss as Yami pressed his body against him but before anything could happen they heard a faint cough. The two boys opened their eyes realizing what had happened. Yami and Yugi turned around to see everyone smirking at them. 'We were just trying to make you two kiss but it seems like you guys want to take it further…'

Yugi and Yami were so bright red that some people walking by would swear they saw a faint red glow from between the two buildings. But then the two boys looked at each other and smirked. They went back to kissing and Bakura had to pull Yami off to separate the two before something happened. 'Get a room you two.'

Yugi smirked at Yami. 'Trust me when we get home we will.' So Yugi and Yami separated and the boys all continued walking down the street. Later that day Yami and Yugi headed back to Yugi's house. As soon as Yami closed the door and turned around Yugi pushed him against the door and smashed his lips against Yami's.

xxx

Outside everyone could hear a faint bang and a couple of moans and that only motivated them to get the hell out before they heard more noises. But before they could they heard something break and the sound of Yami call Yugi's name. He sounded concerned. They rushed back to the door knowing that something was wrong.

Xxx

(while the above paragraph happened)

A soon as the kiss started, it was stopped by Yugi's phone. Yugi pulled away and sighed, annoyed. He looked at the caller ID and his face suddenly took on the fiercest scowl in history. Yami heard Yugi growl loudly and then compose himself as he went into the next room. It wasn't long before Yugi came back into the room Yami was in. His eyes were shut tight.

Just then everyone else entered in through the front door that Yugi and Yami had forgotten to lock. 'Oh crap…' Joey, Ryou and Marik all said at the same time while everyone looked at them confused, but they just stared at Yugi, scared.

'Yugi, open your eyes.' Yugi heard Joey's words but he didn't exactly process them. 'Yugi, open your eyes!' Joey sounded panicked and that made the message get through. Yugi opened his eyes and everyone stared frightened at his black eyes.

'Why are his eyes black?' Even Bakura sounded frightened as he stared at Yugi. Ryou stared in fear. 'This is really not good! Yugi's eyes only get black when he gets angry. Like, really super angry. It's only happened once before and the poor man who made him that mad begged Yugi to just kill him the whole time the two were in that ally. It takes a lot to get him to this point so something really bad must have happened.'

Yugi whispered something and he was violently shaking. 'Yugi…' Yugi looked over to Joey and screamed the words. 'HE KILLED HER! I'M GOING TO HURT HIM! I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT BITCH BEG ME TO END HIS SORRY PATHETIC MEANINGLESS LIFE! AAAHHHHHGGGGG!'

Yugi picked up his phone and threw it at the wall and everyone stared in fear as it went through three walls and disintegrated on the fourth, which now had a nice crater in it. Everyone stared scared at Yugi. Everyone except for Yami. He remembered the last time Yugi had broken a wall. He didn't do it out of anger. He did it out of sadness.

Yami walked over to Yugi with a sad expression on his face while everyone stared in surprise as he went over and threw his arms around Yugi for a hug. At first everyone saw pure surprise in Yugi's eyes. But then it just turned to sadness as his eyes returned to normal and he began to cry loudly into Yami's shoulder and threw his arms around him.

'Wow…' Ryou breathed as he saw Yugi cry in Yami's shoulder. 'Yeah it must take a lot to calm him down.' Marik turned to Malik. 'No you don't understand. The first time Yugi acted like this we tried everything to calm him down but nothing worked. On top of that, its obvious Yugi was talking about his dad killing him mum because it's probably the only thing that could make Yugi cry… You have no idea how mad, sad, and frustrated he just was. And all it took to calm him down was a hug from Yami. Yami really is special.'

Xxx

An hour later Yugi calmed down enough and everyone was sitting on the couch in one of the living rooms. All the doors had been closed and locked so there was total privacy. At first there was total silence until Yami broke it. 'Yugi's staying with me.' They all looked over to him in surprise. 'Well I'm not letting him go back to his father! He's staying with me.'

Marik looked confused. 'Will your parents be upset?' Yami looked away and everyone got the message. Bad subject. Soon everyone left and Yugi was about to. 'I have to go get my stuff from my house.' Yami pulled him down on the couch.

'We'll buy you new stuff to replace it. You are not going near that psycho ever again.' Yugi hugged Yami again and Yami kissed him on the forehead before helping him up again. 'So where will I sleep?' Yami froze and Yugi looked at him confused. 'All the staff lives in the house in case something is needed in the night. So I guess you'll be in my room?' Yugi nodded his head and blushed slightly at the thought of sharing a bed with Yami. They went to Yami's room so he could grab his money to replace Yami's possessions.

Somehow, Yugi managed to slip and fall into Yami nocking both of them to the ground with Yugi straddling Yami's hips and their lips connected. They both subconsciously closed their eyes and Yami rolled his hips without thinking about it. Both boys moaned as Yami continued his actions and Yugi explored Yami's mouth which tasted like blueberries.

Who knows what would have happened if one of the butlers hadn't decided to drop in. The boys looked up blushing fiercely at the butler who was stuttering with a blush of his own. In the end, he left stuttering apologies for interrupting the two boys and the two boys quickly got up, still a very deep red and continued to get the money.

Xxx

The two boys collapsed on Yami's bed after all the shopping they had endured. They had gone to almost every shop in LA to get all the clothes and they made the mistake of going on foot. The amount of clothes had become so heavy that they hired two people from off the street to help them carry the stuff around until they came to the gates of Yami's house. From there the two boys had hauled all the clothes up to Yami's room which was on the third floor. And sadly, the elevator was down so they had to use the stairs.

'We are never doing that again!' Yugi said in between gasped and Yami could only nod his head in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a few minutes later, Yugi and Yami were groaning at being called downstairs.

When they finally got there they saw the boy in the doorway. He looked exactly like Yami except for a tan. When Yugi saw him he tensed and then began to growl and snarl at the boy. The boy looked down at him with a worried expression as Yugi began to walk over to him. Yami stared worried at Yugi. 'Yugi who is this?' Yugi looked back up at Yami. 'Yami I think I've told you about this one. Meet my dear brother Atemu.'

AN: Ok finished! There is a poll up on my page about sibling rivalry so please go check it out! Till next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I promise to have sleepover updated today I PROMISE! New story, check it out! Poll on my page about Sibling Rivalry please vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, would I be on this site?

Brother Dearest

Yami stared at the boy in front of the door who had abandoned Yugi to fend for himself against his abusive, murderous father. The bother that looked like Yami but didn't care for Yugi like Yami did. Yami's eyes narrowed at him. At the thought of him leaving Yugi and their mother. Yami grabbed the door and slammed it as hard as he could into Atemu's surprised face. There was a sickening crunching sound from the other side of the door and Yami could hear Atemu cursing loudly and colorfully. Yami tried to look at Yugi to make sure he was ok but before his eyes could find Yugi, the door opened and Atemu was back, one hand holding the door open, the other hand holding his now bleeding nose. 'Look, I just want to talk to Yugi! Please I'm not trying to hurt him!'

Yami glanced at Yugi and did a double take, worry clouding his mind at the sight of the boy. He had his eyes clenched shut and was taking deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself down through his nose while his teeth were grinding together. 'Yugi?' Atemu looked at his brother with a confused expression on his face and for some reason it seemed like the sound of his brother's voice made Yugi worse. His hands made fists at his sides, and his nails were digging into his skin, causing the palms of his hands to bleed. Yami looked back up at Atemu with a glare. As he saw the boy's confusion he realized something. 'You don't know what's happening with him right now, do you?' Atemu looked up and shook his head no and they both continued to watch Yugi who was still shaking. As much as Yami would love to see Yugi beat Atemu into a coma, he knew he needed to calm him down or else he had the feeling something bad would happen to Yugi also, and wouldn't allow that to happen. He would not risk Yugi's safety for anything or anyone.

Yami stood behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist and he started to whisper into Yugi's ear. 'Shhhh, it's alright now Yugi, everything is fine. It's ok. you can open your eyes now, shhhh. Just calm down Yugi, calm down.' And that is what Yugi did. Slowly, Yugi's fists unclenched, his breathing became normal and his teeth stopped grinding together. When he looked up at Yami, his eyes were a shade darker than they normally were, but they were not black like before and he was calmer. Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek and stepped away from him. The whole time, Atemu had been watching and he understood now at least two things. One that this boy was his younger brother's boyfriend and that if he hadn't been there to calm him down, Yugi probably would have killed him. "Yugi must really care for him. When will he learn…?" Yugi looked up and glared at his brother as if he could hear Atemu's thoughts but he spoke with a steady and calm voice.

'Atemu, what are you doing here?' Before Atemu could speak, Yami did. 'I think we should continue this inside, and maybe get a towel for his nose?' Yami looked down to Yugi to see if it was alright with him. Yugi sighed but nodded his head and then turned away, refusing to look at Atemu. When Yugi had left, Atemu tried to step into the house but was blocked by Yami who was glaring at him and had one more thing to say. 'Let me make something clear to you. I was able to calm him down this time, but next time you might not be so lucky. You might want to be careful around Yugi because if you hurt him and he doesn't beat you down, I gladly will do it for him.' And with that threat out of the way, Yami stepped aside and let Atemu into the house and showed him to the bathroom for his nose. The whole time, Atemu was glaring at the back of Yami's head.

Xxx

Yami, Yugi, and Atemu were sitting in the living room and once again the doors were locked. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the love seat that faced the chair Atemu was in. Yugi was snuggled into Yami's side and seemed content, but every now and then he shot his brother a death glare. Yugi repeated the question he had asked at the door. 'Atemu, what are you doing here?' Atemu looked up from his lap, which he had been so interested in since he had sat down in the chair and looked a bit nervous. 'Yugi, I want to talk to you, please.' And then he looked at Yami and they all got the silent message. Atemu wanted to talk to Yugi, in private without Yami. Yami nodded his head and got up to leave. But before he walked away, Yugi caught his hand and pulled him down into a quick but sweet kiss. Yami gave Yugi one last kiss on the forehead before he left the room, leaving just Yugi and Atemu behind to talk. Yugi looked back at his brother, his facial expression demanding an answer to his earlier question. Atemu took a deep breath and began to speak.

'Yugi, remember I made you that promise all those years back?' Yugi nodded his head, still glaring at Atemu. 'You said you would take me away, away from our abusive dad and you would take mom with us. You said you would protect the both of us and then you left us while mom and I took the abuse. Yeah Atemu, I remember that promise. You didn't do a very good job of keeping it.' Atemu winced at his brother's hurtful words but Yugi didn't seem to care. Let his brother be hurt. Let him feel a little bit of the mental pain he and his mother had felt. Atemu knew that if he said something wrong, he would feel the physical abuse as well. 'Well… I wanted to come back and fulfill that promise. I want to take you and mom away from here.' Yugi's eyes narrowed. 'Wow, glad you came back for little old us. Yeah well there's just two problem with that plan Atemu.' Atemu gave his brother a questioning look. 'Mom is dead, and there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you. I'm staying here, got it? You can leave now, have someone show you to the front door.' Atemu's face paled. 'W-wait! How… When… Mom…' Yugi began to cry as he still glared at his brother. 'I got the call earlier today. Dad killed mom. Great job you did of protecting her! Now she's dead because you abandoned us! This is your entire fault! IF YOU HAD DONE WHAT YOU SAID YOU WOULD SHE'D BE ALIVE!'

Yugi was shouting now and he was still crying. And during all that, he was still glaring at Atemu, but Atemu didn't seem to notice in the shocked daze he seemed to be in. He stood up and grabbed Yugi's arm. 'Come on, I'm not letting you go back there.' Yugi pulled his arm out of his brother's grip. 'No, I'm not going with you!' Atemu turned around to look at Yugi and started to glare at him as well. 'And where will you go! The only place to go is back to that monster! Is that really what you want Yugi? To go back to the man who hurt you and killed mom!' Yugi backed away from his brother. 'I'm staying here, with Yami and there is nothing you can do about it!' Atemu sneered at his naïve brother. He really would never learn. 'Please! I'm surprised you still try Yugi! Don't you see! Don't you see what happens every time you trust someone like your trusting him now? He's gonna be the same as all the others you've trusted Yugi! He doesn't love you Yugi he's using you! You're gonna end up-'

Atemu stopped. He stopped and looked down wide eyed at his brother, hand holding the red mark of Yugi's hand that was now imprinted on his cheek. Atemu looked to see Yugi's eyes were dark, almost black and he was shaking again, looking up at his brother with pure fury in his eyes. 'Didn't I tell you before to never talk about that! Atemu, just get out! You know nothing about Yami! I want you to leave, now! And by the way, I remember I used to trust you! But Yami's nothing like you, he would never do that to me!'

Atemu knew he had taken it too far. Knew he had said too much and that the subject he had entered was forbidden territory with his brother. But why did Yugi always have to be so blind? He sighed and left the room, allowing Yami, who was leaning on the wall, access back to it as he went. When Yami entered the room, Yugi was sitting on the love seat with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head on his knees. His eyes were shut tight, and he was crying while rocking himself back and forth. Yami went over and hugged him, allowing Yugi to cry into his shoulder. He whispered to Yugi that he was there, that it would be ok because he would protect him. And Atemu made a promise of his own. He would make sure those words stayed true. He would always be there for Yugi from now on and he would always make sure he was ok. And unlike his brother and his father, Yami intended to keep all of his promises to Yugi and never hurt him.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next one will be longer! I promise to update sleepover today! Poll on my page and new story, check them out. Till next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Another new character and some old returning ones! This is gonna be good!

Reunions

It had been a two months since Atemu had come and both Yugi and Yami were trying very hard to forget their meeting with Yugi's brother. They would do anything to distract themselves from talking about it since neither of them wanted to. So right now for a distraction, Yugi and Yami sat on Yami's bed with the door closed and their lips glued together. Yami was on top of Yugi and his hand was roaming freely over Yugi's body and Yugi had no problem with that. Yami's hand had just started to go up Yugi's shirt… when the doorbell rang downstairs.

Yugi reluctantly broke away and sighed. 'Is it anyone for you?' Yami looked at the door and then back at Yugi. 'If someone is here for me, they'll have to wait.' If Yugi had anything to say, it was forgotten as soon as Yami smashed his lips to Yugi and he forgot how to say anything. Yami's right hand began to travel up Yugi's shirt to tweak his nipple. Yugi moaned and arched his back into Yami's touch. Yami's left hand was traveling down his pants… and that's how the same butler who interrupted them before found them again. The butler was so red it would make Rudolph's nose look normal, and Yugi and Yami were no better. The butler was stuttering. 'S-someone is h-h-here t-to s-see Yugi.' He quickly bowed and closed the door, leaving the two boys alone. Yugi crawled from under Yami still red and the two looked over at each other. 'Do you know anyone who was supposed to come over here to see you Yugi?' Yugi shook his head no and the two got up to go find out who it was at the door, silently praying that is wasn't Atemu again. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and the two continued to walk silently down the hall towards the door.

When the two boys arrived at the front door, Yugi wished they had just stayed in bed. That would have brought him MUCH more pleasure than the face he saw now. At the door was a pale kid with green hair and violet eyes wearing a white jacket, shoes, and shorts. The two walked up and the boy at the door and he noticed the two of them holding hands and growled lowly. Yugi and Yami stopped in front of the boy and Yugi spoke, glaring at the boy. 'Noah, what an unwanted surprise. What are you doing here?' Noah stomped over to Yugi and Yami and ripped Yugi's hand from Yami's and started to pull him along to the door without a word. Yugi pulled his hand away and went to stand by Yami again after pushing Noah away from him. 'What is your problem! I broke up with you four months ago! Go find someone else! I'm not interested!' Noah growled again, this time louder and took Yugi's hand again dragging him towards the door. 'Listen you little tramp, I decide when it's over and I haven't said it's over yet so let's go! You belong to me!' This time Yami pulled Yugi back and disconnected his and Noah's hands. He glared at Noah but spoke calmly. 'Didn't you hear what Yugi said? He doesn't want to go with you so get out of my house. And by the way he doesn't belong to anybody.' Noah looked up and returned Yami's glare. 'And just who the hell are you?' Yami put his arm around Yugi as if to emphasize his next words. 'I'm Yugi's boyfriend.' Noah looked between the two. 'Prove it!' Yami shrugged his shoulders and went down to kiss Yugi on the lips and Yugi returned the kiss.

When the kiss was done, Noah looked over at Yugi and slapped him hard across the face. 'You're cheating on me! How could you! I spent my time to be with you and you do this to me!' Yugi turned back to him with a calm expression on his face. 'First off' Yugi slapped Noah across the face twice as hard as Noah had slapped him. 'Never touch me again, and second, I BROKE UP WITH YOU! I'm not with you how can I be cheating on you! I don't like you anymore so GET OUT! Besides, you cheated on me when we were together!' Noah looked like he was about to slap Yugi again but he didn't. 'I'll get you for this Yugi. I'll make both of your lives miserable! I'll break the two of you apart!' With that Noah stomped out the door and Yugi closed it behind him, happy to see Noah leaving. Yami looked like he was about to say something but it was stopped when Yugi put his lips over Yami's in a very heated kiss. Yugi broke away slightly to speak. 'I say we go back to your room and pick up where we left off.' Yami couldn't even reply as the two walked down the hall, their mouths never leaving each other's.

Xxx

Yugi and Yami were once again on Yami's bed and their lips were once again glued together. Yami's hand was once again roaming and it went south to start rubbing Yugi through his pants. Yugi moaned and Yami took the chance to let his tongue invade Yugi's mouth. Yami explored while Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami's hand which was now slipping down inside Yugi's pants. Yami took off Yugi's shirt and began to rub him through his boxers while his lips latched onto Yugi's left nipple. Of course this is when the door opened. Yami was about to turn around and yell at the butler for interrupting him when he saw that it wasn't the butler at the door. The shade of red that Yami and Yugi turned when they saw who was at the door was indescribable. They just stared, in the same position with their mouths open. As much as they wanted to they could not take their eyes off of that door. And of course the people at the door got a perfect view of what was going on in the bedroom. Yugi and Yami wished it was that butler at the door because that would have been much better. Ten minutes of total silence later, Yami finally found his voice though it was higher than ever as he spoke. 'Mom, Dad?'

AN: Didn't see that coming! You didn't think I would leave the parents out forever did you? I was just waiting for the right time and here it was!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A bit of advice to everyone: If you play softball and go to softball camp, don't go to tennis immediately after. Cool down at the house first! But I had a short chapter and I promised I'd update again so here we go!

Love and defiance

Yugi and Yami were red from embarrassment at being caught in the position they were in, and Yami's hand was still down Yugi's pants. Yami's dad was red from embarrassment as well but his step mom was also red from fury, and Yugi and Yami could tell it from the voice of his step mom when she spoke. 'Living room. Now.' The two parents exited and Yugi and Yami made themselves decent before doing the same to meet them in the living room. When Yugi and Yami got to the living room, they sat on the couch across from the angry parents. Yugi's step mom spoke and she was still red from anger. 'Yami what the hell do you think you were doing?' Yami just looked at his step-mom, not saying a thing so she turned to Yugi. 'And you, what makes you think you can corrupt my step son like this! Why are you still even here? Your shift ended two hours ago!' Yugi and Yami looked at each other and quickly looked down, but it wasn't fast enough because the two parents saw it. 'Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! You will not date my step-son! You're a boy for god's sake! In fact, you're fired, get out of my house!'

Yugi reluctantly got up but Yami's hand on his arm pulled him back down. Yami was looking down still but when he looked up his eyes were filled with absolute fury. 'He's staying! Besides he's under contract so he can't be fired! And it's not up to you who I date so just drop it!' Yami's step mom looked shocked at being disobeyed by her step son but it soon turned back to madness. 'I don't give a damn about a contract and I am your mother! Take your hands off of him so he can get out of this house! NOW!' Yami pulled Yugi over and onto his lap, making Yugi blush. 'I said he's staying! And you're not my mother! My real mom was way better than you and she wouldn't try to be an over controlling bitch like you are!' Yugi's step mom stood up looking down with fury to her son. She looked like she was about ready to slap him but restrained herself. 'You listen to me Yami! Take your hands off him so he can leave or I'll-'

'Or you'll what! You've taken everything else I ever cared for! But I'll be damned if you take Yugi too! I love him!' Everything was silent as everyone stared at Yami, his dad in shock, his mom in shock and rage and Yugi in joy. 'You love me? I love you too!' Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami, so happy that he had finally said it. But the kiss was cut short when Yami's step mom came and pulled Yugi away from Yami. She held his arm in a painful grip. 'Listen you, I don't know what you've done to my son, but it won't continue! You will never see him again do you hear me!' Yugi glared at Yami's step mom and in that split second, he figured it was time to fight back. 'I've done nothing to your son but love him! Something you and his dad have failed to do all his life!' Yami's step mother raised her hand to hit Yugi.

For the third time, a slap was heard. For the third time someone was clutching their cheek in pain. But it wasn't Yugi. It was Yami, who had pushed Yugi just before his mother hit him. Yami clutched his cheek which was beginning to swell and Yugi ran over to him. 'Yami!' Yugi looked up and glared at Yami's step mom. 'Look what you did to him!' Yami's step mom didn't even look the tiniest bit concerned for Yami. 'What I did? That was meant for you! You spoiled little brat! And you!' Yami's step mom turned back to her son. 'Why would you protect this little piece of shit anyways? If you don't kick him out of this house right now, I will disown you and kick you out!' Yami looked over to his dad. 'Anything to say about all of this dad!' He just sat there and stared at his son, saying nothing and Yami looked away in disgust. Yami turned to the front door and to the surprise of his step mother and father he left. He turned around right before exiting the house, glaring at his step mom and flipped her off. 'I'd tell you to go rot in hell but hell is too nice for you!' Yami left, slamming the door hard in his parents' shocked and outraged faces as he went. But suddenly the door opened and Yugi came back in, walked over to Yami's step mom and punched her in the face. 'That was for Yami you cold hearted bitch!' He stepped on her foot and left her there, in pain, cursing, with a swelling face and foot.

Xxx

Joey sat in his room watching TV when the doorman came to his room to tell him he had two visitors. Joey went downstairs to see none other than Yami and Yugi. Joey could tell by their faces something was seriously wrong. 'Hey Yugi and Yami what's wrong? Did you guys need something?' Yugi bit his bottom lip in nervousness so Yami spoke. 'We, kind of got kicked out of our house and-'Joey held up a hand for them to stop. 'Come with me.' The two followed Joey up the stairs to the guest rooms and they were given one. Yugi turned around to face Joey. 'Are you sure your parents won't mind?' Joey laughed. 'If it's for you Yug, they're more than fine with it. They're still grateful to you for that incident.' Yami looked over in confusion. 'What incident?' Joey turned back to Yami, smile still plastered on his face. 'There was a guy who tried to kidnap my mom for ransom. Yugi stopped him and got her back, and put the guy in the hospital in the process! Thanks to Yugi, he's now in a cell at the local prison! My parents would do anything for Yugi now for saving my mom!'

Yami smiled down at Yugi who was blushing slightly. Then his face turned serious and guilty as he turned to Yami. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke but his voice still shook. 'Go back to your parents Yami. Tell them you dumped me that we're through. Just because I have to suffer doesn't mean you have to.' Yami scoffed at Yugi's words. 'Believe me Yugi, I'm not suffering. I was when I was in the house with that psycho bitch, but I'm not now. I promise you Yugi, I'm fine and even if I was suffering I would still stay.' Yugi smiled up at Yami and was about to kiss him but was brought back by Joey's coughing. 'Hey, can't you wait till I leave the room at least! Gosh, it seems when you two kiss it always ends with both of you in bed!' Yugi and Yami looked away and started to glare at the floor. Joey looked between the two. 'Wait, you haven't…' Yugi and Yami turned red and Yugi muttered 'Interrupted.' Joey burst out laughing as if that were the funniest joke he had ever heard. 'W-wait, how m-many times?' This time Yami spoke. 'At least five or six…' Joey burst out laughing a second time and refused to stop no matter how many times Yugi and Yami said it wasn't funny.

Eventually Joey exited the room and the two boys got some privacy. Yami looked over and saw how sad Yugi looked. 'Yugi what's wrong?' Yugi looked up towards him. 'I still feel guilty about all of this. You shouldn't have to-'once again Yugi found his sentence stopped by a kiss from Yami. When Yami broke away, he placed his forehead on Yugi's. 'I promise, I will always be with you Yugi. Through good and bad and if that makes me miserable, so be it. At least I'll still have you by my side.' Yami went back down and kissed Yugi again, deeper this time.

Xxx

Outside, Joey could here Yugi moan. "Great, sounds like those two are about to go at it." Joey called a random maid over. 'I need you to go get one of the tags for the door.' Joey told her which one and she went off to go get it. "They've both had a hard day, I might as well help them get at least one thing right."

Xxx

Yugi and Yami fell over onto the bed and Yami's hand once again traveled up Yugi's shirt, his other hand going down his pants. Yami looked up and into Yugi's eyes. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Yugi rolled his eyes. 'It's the sixth time we try and NOW you want to make sure I'm ready?' Yugi pulled Yami's lips on his and the two boys continued. They were both happy to find that they were not interrupted the entire night. The next morning they would wake up and go to the door to see a tag on the door. The words on it read: **DO NOT DISTURB.**

AN: No lemon! Oh well! If you want a lemon, read the story therapy. If not, then you win! And remember people I'm the authoress so that means if you wanted a lemon, TOUGH LUCK! By the way people, I have camp M-T for this week, next week and I think the two weeks after that is M-F. My point is, I'm gonna be updating less, but I will do my best. If that's not good enough for you then fuck off! Till next time, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok people so news! After I'm done with this story I'm starting two new ones and one will be the sequel to sibling rivalry! That story and this one are my two most popular so this one might have a sequel or I'll just leave it alone. If I do make a sequel to this it won't be for a while because of those two other stories. The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because this is the last chapter! T_T

I'm sorry

Yugi and Yami went downstairs to breakfast were they saw Joey half asleep at the table. Yugi looked over to his friend with concern. 'Gosh Joey did you get any sleep last night?' Joey glared at the two boys as they sat down. 'No, I didn't get any sleep! You two kept me up all night with your shouting!' The two boys turned tomato red and decided to just eat breakfast. Later on the whole gang came over and everyone was chilling on the couch.

'So wait' Bakura started 'why are you guys staying here? You both have a house.' Yugi rolled his eyes. 'We got kicked out of the house. Anymore questions?' Bakura glared at Yugi. 'Yeah, why are you such a midget?' Yugi got up and hit Bakura over the head, hard. When he was bent over in pain, Yugi sat on his back and looked over at a very amused Ryou. 'Ryou, this is a very comfortable chair, come sit.' Ryou gave a little laugh. 'Why thankyou Yugi, I would be delighted.' Ryou sat on Bakura's back next to Yugi. 'Hey, I'm not a chair you midget! Ryou, tell him to get off!' This of course resulted in Bakura being elbowed in the head by Yugi. The rest of the day, Ryou and Yugi continued to use Bakura as a chair while everyone else made comments and tried not to laugh.

Too soon everyone left and Joey went with them to go over to Seto's house. Yugi and Yami returned to their room and sat together on the bed that now had clean sheets on it. Suddenly Yugi remembered something and sighed. Yami looked over to him confused. 'We left our stuff at your house.' Yami groaned and fell back on the bed, remembering the last time they had to go shopping for clothes. And that time it had been just Yugi! Now Yugi and Yami needed clothes. Suddenly, Yugi had an idea and smirked. He rolled on top of Yami and straddled his waist. 'You know Yami we don't have to get the clothes just yet.' Yugi went down and gave Yami a very suggestive kiss. Yami smirked when they broke away and rolled so that he was on top and pinned Yugi's hands above his head. 'I like the way you think Yugi.'

Xxx

It was later in the day and Yugi and Yami were once again clothes shopping. And this time, they had asked Joey's parents if they could borrow a car. They drove around to every store and bought tons of clothes that were all piled into the back seats with Yugi and Yami riding around in the front seats. They stopped at another store with an Egyptian theme to it. Yugi smiled as a memory came back to him and he turned to Yami. 'Remember the first time I called you pharaoh?' Yami smiled back at Yugi. 'Yes I remember. You hated my guts and you were telling me I was lazy. I think you also injured me before you said it as well.' Yami smirked down at Yugi. 'Remember the second time you called me pharaoh?' Yugi blushed at the memory of yelling out the name last night. But then he smirked back up at Yami. 'How could I forget you yelled Aibou soon after?' Yami kissed Yugi and the two boys got out of the car, crossed the street, and went up to the store.

Xxx

Lurking in the shadows, there he was. Watching, always watching silently waiting for the right time. It wasn't that time yet but it would be soon. He would get his revenge, he would. There was no way the bitch would slip through his fingers again. True, he had at one time but that would never happen again! He would make sure of it! 'That bitch won't know what hit them! Yugi, I've come to get my revenge on you!'

Xxx

Yami looked around the store for Yugi and got a surprise. Yugi was leaning against the changing room wearing an outfit that he had bought in secret earlier to surprise Yami with. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather shirt and black leather pants with belts low across his hips. He had on a spiked collar around his neck and spiked bracelets on his wrists. His black boots finished off the outfit and he smirked at a stunned Yami. 'What's the matter Yami? Don't you like my outfit?' Yami just stared at Yugi, his eyes going up and down Yugi's body. 'Yami, this leather is so tight. I think I need help removing the outfit.' Yami pushed Yugi into the dressing room but Yugi got out. When Yami returned from the dressing room he had a pout on his face. Yugi leaned up to Yami's ear and whispered to him. 'Later, when we get home, then I'll let you remove the outfit.'

Yami and Yugi left the store, both wanting to go home for a new reason now. Too bad they would never make it home. Yugi crossed the street while Yami looked both ways. A childish thing he knew but one he was just so used to doing. If Yami hadn't looked he never would have saw it. Yami's eyes widened and ran and pushed Yugi out of the way just as it went off. Yugi turned around wide eyed as he saw Yugi fall to the ground with a bullet in his head. He smiled at seeing Yugi safe before he fell over, dead. Everyone who was out on the street watched him fall as Yugi stared. 'No.' it was all Yugi could say. 'NO!' Yugi pushed his way through the crowd, tears falling from his eyes. He ran over to Yami and fell to his knees by his side, crying into his chest.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the crowd, holding the gun. Yami stared in shock at Noah, who now had the gun pointed at Yugi. Yugi's eyes squeezed shut and he began to shake violently, and when his eyes opened, they were dark. Darker than black. 'NO!' The word that had before been filled with despair was now filled with anger. He stood up and ran to Noah. Noah fired the gun and hit Yugi's arm but Yugi kept running. He fired it again but Yugi had reached him by then and pointed the gun up so the bullet went into the air. Yugi took the gun from Noah and threw it where it landed next to Yami and he tackled Noah.

Yugi beat Noah down with his bare hands. His only thought was that Yami was dead and that it was Noah's fault. Yugi took Noah's neck in his hand and started to shake him. 'YOU KILED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!' Yugi kept chanting it until finally Noah died. But that wasn't good enough for Yugi. Everyone in the crowd stared, terrified, as Yugi kept beating Noah, although he was dead already. Finally, twenty minutes later, Yugi got off of Noah.

Yugi's hands were red with Noah's blood which was now all over Noah's face. Noah's neck was raw from all Yugi choking him to death. Yugi went over still crying to Yami. He went down and gave him one sweet kiss. When he spoke, it was in a whisper. 'Please Yami, forgive me.' Yugi picked up the gun, held it to his head and closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger. When Yugi fell to the ground, he fell on top of Yami and his hand caught something. With his last few seconds of life, he looked over to see what it was. Yugi died with a smile on his face, because the thing his hand caught on was Yami's hand. Everyone watching would see two boys, lying together dead with bullets in their heads and their hand held together. But they would also see that their faces held smiles.

Xxx

The doctors rushed Yugi through the hospital. Yami was already on his way to the funeral home so preparations could be made for the funeral. But Yugi was different. The head doctor yelled at everyone to get Yugi where they needed to go. Outside in the waiting room were a confused Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. All of them waiting, having no clue of the day's events. Two hours later the head doctor finally came out. Joey looked up at him. 'So why are we hear doc?' The doctor told them what had happened that day and how Yugi and Yami died. Ryou and Joey cried, and Joey wasn't even ashamed. Yugi was after all his best bud. Everyone else stared shocked but then the doctor spoke again. 'Come with me, there is still one last thing I must tell you. But I think it would be best to show you.' The doctor lead them down the hall way and told them to stop at a corridor. When the doctor came back around the corner, everyone stared with shock. Ryou could barely say the words. 'I-Is t-that…' He couldn't even finish the sentence. 'Yes, we just got him out of Yugi.'

Everyone stared in shock at the baby that was in the doctor's hands. He had the same tri colored hair as Yugi and the same amethyst eyes. Only his skin was tan. None of them knew about Atemu so they all wondered where it came from. The baby looked around with curiosity but did not cry. 'Everyone, meet the son of Yugi and Yami. Do you guys want to name him?' Malik automatically called out a name. 'Heba!' Everyone agreed and Ryou held the baby in his arms. 'Baby Heba, we'll take care of you.' Ryou kissed his forehead. 'We'll all take care of you.' Marik said in agreement and everybody agreed. They would take care of this baby. They promised.

AN: OK people like I said up top, I'm about to start on two new stories so if I make a sequel it won't be for a while. IF I make one.


	10. 10

AN: I decided to go with an epilogue instead of a sequel. I need to learn to finish my other stories before starting new ones so no new story. Sorry guys you'll just have to take this.

**ITALICS MEAN THOUGHTS! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS AND GOT CONFUSED I'M NOT TOO SORRY FOR YOU. WHEN SOMEONE PUTS SOMETHING IN CAPS, BOLD, AND UNDERLINED, THAT USUALLY MEANS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Ryou's POV**

_I can't believe it's already been Ten years. Ten years since you both died. Yami to protect Yugi, Yugi to see Yami. I doubt you even knew you had Heba in you at the time did you Yugi? Joey says he's not surprised with all the noise you both always made! _

Ryou looked down at Heba who was beside him. His amethyst eyes which were usually so big and bright were sad now. He had been told about his parents when he was eight and he always went with the other since then when they visited the grave. They visited once a week but today was special. It was Heba's birthday, the day they died. The sky overhead was still cloudy and it had just finished raining. Everyone's hair was plastered to their faces except Heba's which was still up except for the blonde bangs in front.

_He's gotten big. We told you we'd take care of him. It's still so funny when Bakura will call his shorty. Heba will hit him like Yugi did and he would turn away. He never sees the small smile that appears on Bakura's face at the reminder of you Yugi. He misses you. We all do. But you were and still are in love with Yami and now the two of you are together again._

Heba knelt before the grave and placed two roses on the grave. It was something he did every time he came here. He asked Seto to order him two roses, one crimson and one amethyst, tied together. They were placed on the grave. At first Yugi and Yami were going to be placed in separate graves but Seto arranged for them to be placed together. They deserved to be with each other in death just like they were in life.

_You know the one Heba like best is Joey. He also loves to swim. You two would have a hard time with him. It seems he's the school heart throb just like you were Yami. Of course, having Yugi's innocence, he's oblivious to the many signs the girls throw his way. He's sweet and caring but will hurt you if provoked. Although he's not as strong as Yugi was yet he's getting there. He also has the rage moments you did Yugi but for now there a bit easier to control._

Ryou thought back to the times Yugi's eyes had gone back. The first time with that guy in the bar for trying to rape Ryou, the second time when he learned his dad had killed his mom and they would all remember the third time. When Yami was shot by Noah. That was the worst one yet.

_Atemu came to see him once when he was three months old or so. He regretted not helping you Yugi and being a better brother. He knows the best thing he can do to help you now is to stay away from Heba and that's what he is doing. Your dad came by also Yami. He wanted to apologize to you for not being there for you when it came to your step mom. He cried when he discovered that he had lost his son now too. He sends things all the time. Clothes, toys, money and he visit too. I know you're still a bit sore towards him Yami but he really has improved. Guess what Yugi? He thinks of you as his mom!_

Ryou remembered the time Heba had asked about his mom. Bakura decided to just tell him that Yugi was his mom, since he had given birth to him. Yami of course was dad although in a way they were both dad. That's at least what they would say if they were there now. It was about three o'clock before Ryou began to walk away. He called behind him without turning around 'Heba come on. We'll take you out for ice cream birthday boy.' The words were soft but Heba heard them.

Ryou turned around to the boy and he saw it. Heba was walking towards him and there on his left and right were Yugi and Yami. Ryou could tell they were real and that they were ghosts. Yugi and Yami both gave an affectionate smile down at their son before turning to Ryou. They each put a finger over their still smiling lips. They winked as if sharing a secret and then disappeared.

When Heba reached Ryou he looked at him in confusion. 'What's wrong uncle Ryou? What were you staring at?' Ryou gave the boy a smile and kneeled before him. 'Oh I can't tell you. It's top secret information. But maybe one day, you'll see it too. Now come on, it's time to get that ice cream.' They both walked off to the rest of the group which had left for the car a few minutes before the two of them.

Above them all, there was Yugi in Yami's arms watching them all. Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead and leaned down to his ear. 'You know little one, you would have made a good mother.' Yugi groaned at being called mother but he was really happy to see his son grow up well. Yugi sighed. 'I wish we could be with him. I wish we could talk to him just once.' Yami turned Yugi around and looked him in the eyes. 'One day Aibou we will. But not yet. It's too soon. For now we will watch him from afar. But one day we will.' Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms back around Yami in a hug. Yami placed his head on top of Yugi's and they both watched as their friends and son drove off to get the ice cream.

The clouds had finally broken and their seemed to be a special ray of light that was brighter than their rest shining down on the cemetery. It was on the two roses on Yugi and Yami's grave. The two roses would be tied together. Forever.


End file.
